warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Rifleman
Upgrade Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker Ranges for Riflemen Build & Repair Info Additional Facts *Elite Riflemen were introduced in Operation: Crossfire. *Elite Rifleman have better damage resistance and deal more damage. They fire a burst of 4 bullets, which is a significant improvement over the Standard Rifleman's single shot. They retain their 4 shot ability when placed inside of bunkers dealing significant damage to units within range. *4 Level 10 Elite Riflemen may be Produced instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *13 Level 10 Elite Riflemen may be Repaired instantly with a Level 10 Barracks. *150 Elite Riflemen may be placed in a single Platoon with a Level 10''' Storage and 320 Elite Riflemen may be placed in your base for defense with a Level 6 Command Center, assuming it is the only type of unit being used. *The Elite Riflemen travels the width of the '''World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 8m 20s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.0 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The exceptional combination of low cost of production, low cost and time of repairing, and the numerous number of these soldiers that can be placed in a single platoon allows the player to Zerg Rush an enemy base or platoon. However, because of the frame-rate drop caused by such a rush, this tactic is looked down upon by other players. *They are highly effective against the units ejected by the Drone Silo. With sufficient numbers, they can destroy the units in it with ease even if it has 8 level 10 Slayer Drones. *A large number of Riflemen placed in a Player's base can destroy numerous amount of missiles fired by the Hellfire, Hellstorm, V2 or from the Missile Silo. *150 Elite Riflemen can easily take care of many other platoons that are used in platoon battles such as 21 Gatling Trucks. *At level 10, they can out range level 10 Hellstorms when placed in a Watchtower Bunker. *Due its movement speed, damage, AoE and the Flamethrowers 'that are ejected from it; the 'FAV are very effective against a frontal assult by a large number of Riflemen. *Recommended for Low Level Players due to the following: **Thier low Event Shop unlocking cost of[[Event Experience Points| 2,500 xp]]. **Extreamly high Damage to Space Ratio. **Low Space Requirements **Inexpensive Upgrade, Training and Repair Costs. **Ability to Heal a relitively large amount of the them instantly at all Levels. *The in-game chat code for the Elite Riflemen is "ERM". In-Game Quotes 'Gallery' Elite rifleman unlocked.PNG|Unlock Elite Rilemen Message Rifle10 by Nico popi.png|'RAILSPLITTER' El rifle.jpg|Level 10 Stats Rifle-Level 10.jpg|Repair Time for Level 10 eRiflemen With Level 10 Barracks Rifle-Level 10(qty-13).jpg|Repair Time for 13 eRiflemen With Level 10 Barracks Rifleman.jpg Elite Rifleman vs Elite Rhino.gif|against Elite Rhino images-2.jpeg|New U.S. infantry combat uniforms File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv7).jpg|Level 8 Stats (Barracks Level 7) File:Riflemen-Elite-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).Jpg|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Video ' ' Navigation ---- Category:Special Event Prize Category:Infantry Category:Elite Category:Anti Air Category:Unit